Multiple users of computing devices may often engage in real-time video communications, such as video conferencing, where the users (also referred to as participants) exchange live video and audio transmissions. In some examples, visual representations of the users may be shared with each user engaged in real-time video communications. Each computing device associated with a user may include a client that enables the real-time video communication. In some instances, the client may include a graphical interface that displays the visual representations of each of the users.